Requiem for a Tower
by Supervillegirl
Summary: AU...slightly. What would you do...if you weren't who you thought you were...if everything you believed...was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Requiem for a Tower

**Inspired by a video I saw on YouTube: Supernatural Season 5 Movie Trailer 2 (Fan Made). Check it out. It's awesome! Best vid ever!**

**Historian's note: Takes places after season five premiere, but they were never sent after the Michael sword, so Bobby is not in a wheelchair and they never went to Castle Rock storage to talk to Zachariah.**

Dean shoved the demon off of him, climbing to his feet. As an angel lunged towards him, he ducked and planted his knee into the angel's abdomen. He heard a yell from his right and looked over to see Sam on the pavement, demons laying into him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He beat off another demon and rushed for his brother. He kicked a demon in the face, pulling the others off of him. By now, the angels had also begun to battle the demons, and the demons were momentarily losing interest in the Winchesters.

"Come on!" Bobby yelled. He dodged for an alley with the brothers close behind. Castiel soon joined them. They waited for a moment, but no one followed them. The angels and demons were too busy battling each other to notice they had disappeared.

"What do we do?" asked Sam. "We got demons attacking from the left and angels trying to nab us from the right. There's got to be a way to head them all off and get away."

"Well, we don't have anything right now, so what's plan B?" asked Dean.

"There may be something," Castiel told them.

"We'll take anything we can get," said Dean.

"It's risky," warned Castiel.

"What isn't these days?" said Sam.

"It's a spell," Castiel explained. "It'll incapacitate anything supernatural."

"Incapacitate?" said Dean.

"Render them unconscious," said Castiel. "The stronger the being, the longer they'll be out. Anything with a touch of the supernatural, including…"

"Me," said Sam.

Castiel nodded. "We'll be down by two. Dean, it'll be up to you and Bobby to get Sam and I out of here before anything wakes up."

Dean hesitated, glancing at Sam. "Just knock them out? No side effects, nothing?"

"None," said Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, how do we do it?"

"I will perform the ritual," said Castiel. "It's up to you three to provide a distraction."

"Now that," said Dean as he pulled the hammer back on his .45 to slide a bullet into the barrel," we can do."

He jumped back into the street with Sam and Bobby close behind. He began shooting demons with iron rounds as Sam and Bobby used salt guns. Demons yelled in pain as they continued their assault. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, shoving the hand of a guy in a suit off of him: an angel. Dean wasn't sure why they suddenly wanted him or Sam, but Castiel had warned not to trust them, and that was good enough for Dean. After all, they were the ones that purposely led Sam to killing Lillith and raising Lucifer.

A punch landed in Dean's gut, doubling him over. Another hit him in the jaw, sending him to the pavement.

_Hurry up, Cas!_

Dean blocked the next punch, pulling the demon to the pavement next to him. He got to his feet, ducking an angel's reaching hand and kicking a demon in the knee, breaking it. Thunder rippled through the street, causing everyone to look towards the alley where Castiel was hidden. A white light shot out of the alley in a wave. When it hit the first demons, they wavered for a moment before toppling to the pavement, unconscious.

"Yes!" Dean cheered, smiling.

His smile turned to a grimace when the wave hit him. He felt a pressure building in his skull, blocking everything out. He tried to get his bearings, but darkness took over as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sam came to with a blinding headache. He put a hand to his head as he pulled through the darkness.

"No side effects, my ass," mumbled Sam.

"Sam?" came Bobby's voice.

Sam squinted his eyes open to see Bobby standing above him. Sam was laid out on the couch of Bobby's living room.

"Hey, Bobby," said Sam, rubbing the pain out of his temples. "We all get out of there okay?"

"Yeah," said Bobby solemnly.

Sam could see the worry and confusion in his face, and he sat up a little. "Bobby, what is it?"

Bobby didn't say anything; he just glanced behind himself at the rest of the room. Sam followed his gaze, his eyes slowly sweeping the room. To the left of the couch, Castiel was slumped in an armchair, unconscious. And in the middle of the room on a mattress…lay an unconscious Dean.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at Dean.

_No…why would it work on him? He's not…_

Sam got up and knelt on the floor next to the mattress. "What happened, Bobby? Did he get knocked out?"

"Oh, he got knocked out, alright," said Bobby with a touch of sarcasm.

Sam glanced up at him. "So it **was** the spell." Bobby nodded. "Are you sure a demon didn't do this?"

"I'm sure," Bobby answered. "I watched him drop just like everyone else did…just like you and Cas did."

Sam looked back at his brother. "But…Dean's not…He's not…"

"I know. I can't explain it either. I even did a salt-iron-silver test while you were out in case it wasn't him, but…nothing. I guess we just have to wait until he wakes up. Maybe Cas'll have some answers."

"Yeah," said Sam, still staring at Dean. "Maybe."

"Hey, don't worry," Bobby reassured him. "It's probably just 'cause he went to hell. He's fine." Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"I hope so," Sam whispered, still worried.

* * *

Dean felt awareness creep into the corners of his mind, making its presence known by a slicing throb behind his eyes. He moaned, bringing his palm to his forehead.

"Dean."

_Sam…I think I got hit by a semi…_

Sam laughed. "I'll bet."

Dean's eyes snapped open. "Did I say that out loud?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Looks like Cas's spell backfired," said Dean, sitting up. "Knocked out the civilians."

"Not quite," said Sam.

Dean looked up to see Bobby by the couch, and an unconscious Castiel on a chair in front of him.

"I woke up half an hour ago," Sam told him.

Dean frowned at him. "But…I'm not a demon…or an angel, shapeshifter, vampire, werewolf; hell, I'm not even a psychic. Why did I get knocked out?"

"I don't know," said Sam, worry in his face. "Bobby thinks it might just be because you were in hell."

"Oh, yeah," said Dean. He nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up to see Sam's eyes watching him warily.

_I don't believe this,_ Dean thought. _After everything last year, he's accusing __**me**__ of keeping secrets._

Dean returned the look, determined not to give Sam the satisfaction. "What are you talking about?"

"Is there anything we don't know?" Sam asked cautiously. "Maybe something you're not telling us?"

"Oh, you mean like you not telling us you were exorcizing demons and drinking blood?" Dean countered. Sam nodded at that, but kept his mouth shut. Dean rolled his eyes, calming down. "No, I'm not." Sam gave him a look. Dean threw up his shoulders defensively. "I'm not hiding anything! No telekinesis, no mind control, no demon powers, nothing!"

"You wouldn't," said Castiel. They looked to see he had woken up and was standing by the armchair.

"Wouldn't what?" asked Dean.

"You wouldn't be experiencing powers," Castiel explained.

"You know what's going on?" asked Sam.

Castiel nodded. "This explains why the angels want you…both of you. There is only one angel that can defeat Lucifer: the archangel Michael. A little over thirty years ago, Michael fell from grace, just as Anna did. We were never able to find his human form…until now." Castiel looked at Dean. "You are Michael."

**Sorry it's so short again. The next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"That's impossible," said Dean. "If I was a fallen angel, I would be able to hear the angels talking, like Anna."

"Anna was an angel," said Castiel. "Archangels are different. That fact, combined with your knowledge of the supernatural world, ensures that you would have absolutely no knowledge of your former life."

"Wait, so you're telling me…" started Dean, "that I'm not Sam's brother?"

"No, you are John and Mary's son," replied Castiel. "But you also used to be Michael."

"What do we do?" asked Sam.

As Sam and Castiel began their own discussion, Dean stared at the floor as memories from the previous year flooded his mind.

"_You don't think you deserve to be saved?"_

"_Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."_

"_The first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell."_

"_Why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."_

"_You're different."_

"_Your orders were to follow my orders?"_

"_Dean Winchester is saved. The angels talk about you."_

"_Angels can just…become human?"_

"_You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs."_

"_I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean."_

"_The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it. Our fate rests with you."_

"_You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it."_

"_You are chosen. You will stop it. Just...not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all. You're going to stop Lucifer."_

Dean muddled this all over, a memory from two years ago surfacing: a priest they'd once happened upon with the spirit of Father Gregory.

"_The archangel Michael…The fighter of demons…Holy force against evil."_

Dean's eyes widened. _Oh, my gosh…It all adds up…I don't believe it…_

"But can he still be himself after all this?" asked Sam. "Will he be able to—"

"Stop it, you guys!" said Dean as he got up, turning away from them. He put his hands on his hips, his head reeling. He turned back to them. "Can't you **try** to include me in the conversation. We are talking about me, here." Dean looked at Castiel. "Will I have to…" He couldn't voice it out loud.

"No," said Castiel.

"No, what?" asked Dean.

"You will not have to become an angel again…permanently," said Castiel.

Dean stared at him. "Permanently?"

"I'm sorry to say you will have to take your grace back," said Castiel. "You are the only one who can kill the devil."

"Okay, one: I've seen angels," said Dean. "No thank you. And two: there must be a reason I ripped my grace out in the first place. What makes you think I want to go back to that?"

"Wait, you said something about it not being permanent," said Sam.

"Once this is over, there is another way of removing your grace without having to—"

"Live my life all over again?" offered Dean.

"If we do it this way, you'll still be Dean Winchester, with all of your memories," said Castiel.

Dean looked at him. "All of them?"

Castiel nodded. "Being an archangel, your memories will only return once you get your grace back. But, once we remove your grace, you will still have your memories…even your angel memories."

Dean turned away from them, running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, Dean," said Castiel. "This is the only way."

_Can I really do this? _thought Dean. _Can I really do this whole angel thing and still be myself when this is all over?_

Dean dropped his head, shaking it. _Guess I don't really have a choice. Lucifer's not gonna wait around for me to think this through._

Dean turned back to Castiel. "You wouldn't happen to know where my grace is, would you?"

"No," said Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't."

"But, we could find it," said Sam, giving Dean a look.

Dean caught his drift. "Meteors."

"Meteors," confirmed Sam.

Dean nodded, giving a cocky smile. "Let's go angel me up."

* * *

Sam sat in front of his laptop, researching weather maps from April 1978 above Lawrence, Kansas. After twenty minutes, he finally found something.

"Hey," called Sam. Dean walked over to Sam, looking over his shoulder. "So, April 12, 1978, a meteor appeared in the sky over Lawrence, which, of course, was nine months before you were born. At the same time, a meteor was spotted over Pontiac, Illinois."

"Pontiac?" said Dean. "Isn't that a little too much of a coincidence? My grace falling in the same town where I was buried?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Sam. "In Pontiac, there's a natural garden that appeared the next day. It's protected by the local church."

"Garden?" asked Dean. "What about Anna's oak tree?"

"Well, you **were** an archangel," replied Sam. He frowned, looking up at Castiel. "So now we know why the angels want Dean, but…why do they want me?"

"Prophecy," answered Castiel. "It is written that the true vessel of Lucifer will be the one who is brother to Michael."

"Lucifer's vessel?" said Sam, stunned.

"Yes," said Castiel.

"But, that's—" started Sam.

"He cannot enter without your consent," Castiel reassured. "Angel rules."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Alright, enough of this," said Dean. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

Dean pulled to a stop on a road in front of a sign that read: "St. Michael's Garden."

Dean chuckled. "Wow, very original."

He and Sam made their way down the path through the trees, coming to a halt at the gate to the garden. They stared wide-eyed at what was in front of them. A stream trickled down the center, the water clear and sparkling in the sun. Flowers adorned bushes everywhere, coming in all sizes and colors. Green trees stood every few feet, providing shade for the garden. It all seemed so surreal and beautiful and…stunning.

"Wow," Sam breathed. "Your grace did all this?"

Dean looked off to his right, his gaze freezing on an ancient willow tree. It had to be sixty feet tall, and the branches dipped low to the ground, veiling the trunk. Dean couldn't understand why he was so enthralled by this tree, but as he kept staring, he dimly noticed his feet moving towards it.

He vaguely heard someone calling his name, but he just stared at the tree, walking calmly towards it. There was just something about it that he needed to get to…right now. Dean parted the branches and leaves, entering the dome of the tree. He approached the trunk, reaching a hand out to ghost over the bark. Something hummed just underneath the surface of the wood, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked and lowered his hand, staring up at the branches above him. He backed away and slowly turned, looking at Sam. Sam was staring at him in confusion and worry.

"I can feel it," Dean told him, amazed.

Dean turned towards the trunk, stepping closer. He cautiously reached his hand out, dipping it into the bark. The bark seemed like it wasn't even there; Dean's hand just went right through it. He felt around inside the massive trunk, groping for something. When his fingers made contact, he pulled his hand out, grasping something tight in his fist. He turned to Sam and looked down at his hand. He slowly opened it to reveal a small glass vial filled with eerie blue light, much like the one that had held Anna's grace.

"Let's go," said Dean, looking up at Sam. Together, they walked back to the Impala, climbing inside and driving back to Bobby's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dean drove down the highway towards their hotel near Bobby's house. They had agreed to stay at a hotel room and then head to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. If the shockwave from Anna had been that great, who knows what an archangel's could do. Dean now had the grace hung on a second cord around his neck, hidden under his shirt. They had both decided that was the safest place for it.

Sam stared at the road in front of them as it whipped by. The next morning, Dean would take his grace back and become an angel. How ironic…Sam began chuckling a little.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Nothing," said Sam, still laughing.

"Sam, what?" asked Dean again.

"It's just…you were the one always telling me that angels didn't exist; there was no such thing," Sam told him. "And this whole time…you were one."

Dean laughed. "That is pretty funny."

They laughed together as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean walked into the motel room and set his duffel on one of the beds.

"I'll be in the shower," Dean told his brother. "I mean, who knows when I'll get a shower next."

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

Dean grabbed a pair of pants, soap and shampoo, and headed for the bathroom. Their room was set up so the shower and toilet were in a smaller room behind a door, and the sink was outside the door in the main room. Sam brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face. Settling into bed, he pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes. Sleep wouldn't come for him right away. It was probably nerves. After all, this was the last night he would have with his brother…his true brother. He heard Dean come out of the shower fifteen minutes later. Dean stood at the sink, and Sam listened as he brushed his teeth. After he finished, there was about a minute of silence before Sam heard an exhale of breath.

Squinting his eyes open, Sam saw Dean with his elbows on the sink and his head in his hands. Sam frowned as Dean stood there for a moment. He put his arms down, bracing them on the sink as he stared down at the porcelain. Sam could see his face in the mirror. Dean's face was blank, but held a little bit of sadness. Dean reached up and grasped the amulet around his neck, closing his eyes. Sam saw him mouth the word: "Sammy." Dean ran his hand over his face and stared at himself in the mirror. Dean turned and Sam shut his eyes, not wanting Dean to know he was watching.

Dean pulled himself under his own covers and laid down. After a moment, he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Sam propped himself up on his elbow.

"Dean, what is it?" asked Sam.

Dean let out a breath. "It's just…What if…after this is all over…what if I can't be myself?" Sam stared at him, stunned. "What if I can't go back to being me? What if I can't be your brother?"

"Dean," Sam said as he got up. He sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, and Dean looked over at him. "You are my brother. Nothing is ever gonna change that. You'll always be you. You'll always be my brother."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Dude, you are so chick-flick."

Sam smiled. "Jerk."

"Bitch," said Dean. Sam looked down at the sheets. "Thanks."

Sam looked up at him. "Any time." Sam walked over to his bed and laid down in it.

"Good night, Sammy," said Dean after a moment.

"Good night, Dean," said Sam.

* * *

Dean got out of the Impala and headed into the warehouse, followed by Sam. Castiel and Bobby stood in the center, waiting for them. Dean walked over next to Bobby as Sam joined him on his right. Castiel stood across from Dean. Dean turned to Bobby, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, boy," said Bobby. "That you're doing this…I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Bobby," said Dean. He turned to Sam, smiling at him. "Oh." Dean took his amulet out from under his shirt and took it off. He held it out to Sam. "I want you to take this…just in case."

Sam accepted the amulet and slipped it around his own neck. He pulled Dean into a hug, and they embraced each other for a moment. He pulled away from Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean patted Sam's shoulder and turned back towards the circle the four of them had made.

Dean pulled the grace out from under his shirt and pulled it off its cord. He looked down at it in his hand and closed his hand over it. He closed his eyes, savoring this moment. It was his last moments with his life's memories. As soon as he did this, he would have all the memories of his life as an angel…and they would never go away.

_Huh…my last moments as a mortal…Weird…_

"You ready?" asked Sam.

Dean looked up at him, shrugging. "Not really."

Dean brought his hand up and down, releasing the grace. The glass vial smashed on the floor in a cloud of blue smoke. The grace spiraled up into the air between the four of them, as if trying to decide where its real home was. Dean watched it warily, slightly scared of what was coming. The grace suddenly darted for Dean, zipping into his mouth. Dean staggered as the grace zoomed into him. As it disappeared, Dean doubled over, his arms around his stomach.

"Dean!" Sam called, taking a step towards him.

Dean flung his hand out, warning Sam to stay back. Sam froze as he watched Dean. Dean could feel the grace working inside him, but his human body wasn't enough to hold it in. Dean clutched his stomach as the power grew. All of a sudden, he threw his head back and arms out, light emanating from him. He could tell that his human body was on the verge of breaking. The power, grace and peace filling him almost, but not quite, overrode the pain. He opened his eyes as the light dissipated, and his mouth shot open as he felt the energy explode inside him.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean clutched his stomach, doubled over. Dean was grimacing as he began lighting up from within. It was an iridescent glow, radiating out from his core. Dean suddenly threw his hands out as his head shot up. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were shut as the light grew brighter. Sam held a hand up in front of him as he watched the light exploding out of Dean. The light withdrew back into Dean, and Dean opened his eyes as his mouth shot open.

Sam shielded his eyes as unnaturally white light enveloped them all. He held his arms up in front of him, turning his head away and slamming his eyes closed. The light penetrated through everything, lighting up the inside of Sam's eyelids. All at once, the light was extinguished, and Sam dropped his hands. The place where Dean stood a moment ago was empty. Sam looked over at Castiel, who nodded. Sam looked at Bobby.

"Come on," said Bobby. "Let's get back to the motel. He'll know to meet us there."

Sam nodded as he reached up and grasped the amulet around his neck, mouthing the word: "Dean."

* * *

He opened his eyes, finding himself in an eerily calm place. It was amazing. There was light everywhere, and people walked this way and that. As he looked around, images burst into his head.

_Beings with wings flew this way and that, battling black clouds of smoke. He moved through the crowd, heading for a certain angel in the middle of the crowd._

"_Michael!" someone called. He turned to see Zachariah standing in the battlefield. "Get to Lucifer!"_

_Michael nodded as he turned back to the task at hand. Michael sped through the battle, reaching Lucifer. Lucifer turned to him._

"_Ah, brother," said Lucifer. "You've come to help me. You've come to stand by me."_

"_No, Lucifer," said Michael, staring at him solemnly. "You've disobeyed. You've sinned. I cannot stand with you."_

_Lucifer's bright face turned dismal, and he drew a sword. Michael drew his own flaming sword, swinging at Lucifer. Lucifer quickly went down under Michael's power, and Michael drew the sword back, plunging it into Lucifer's heart. Lucifer screamed in pain and tumbled down into hell._

Another memory surfaced.

_Michael fought the demons back as people in robes stood around them. His mission was to protect the man on the cross behind him from the masses of demons Lucifer sent to prevent Jesus from dying for humanity's sins. As Jesus gave his last breath, the demons made one last attempt. As they surged forward, Michael swung his sword, sending them backwards. As Jesus gave his life, the demons screeched in pain and disappeared. Michael looked up at the Son of God, who hung on the cross, bloody and beaten._

"_So be it," said Michael as he disappeared, headed back to heaven._

Another memory surfaced.

_Michael stood looking down on the planet Earth. He watched the humans going about their wonderful, glorious, free lives. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be like them. They had no clue the freedom and independence that they had. Up here…they had nothing. Just blind faith and orders. Michael looked back up at the pearly gates one last time, and made his decision. He looked down at a man and his wife in Lawrence, Kansas. They had been married for a few years, and were looking to start a family. Yeah…it's perfect…_

Michael looked around at heaven as all his memories came back little by little. He never thought he'd be back up here. He stalked through the place, headed for a private area where he knew a certain someone would be waiting for him. Sure enough, a man in a suit approached him.

"Ah, Michael," said Zachariah. "So good to see you here once again. I see you've kept your human appearance."

Michael looked down at the body he was in. He was wearing worn jeans, boots, a black T-shirt, a green button down, and a leather jacket. Apparently, he had kept his human body. Michael looked back up at Zachariah. "I **am** an archangel."

"That's true," said Zachariah. "So, I'm certain, from your human memories, that you're aware of what's going on down there?"

"Yes," said Michael.

"You understand the urgency of the situation?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good," said Zachariah with a smile. "We're all on the same page."

"No, we aren't," said Michael suddenly.

Zachariah looked at him. "Did we miss something?"

"First things first," said Michael. He looked up at Zachariah, using his authority to intimidate the lesser angel. "My name is Dean Winchester…Not Michael, not anymore. And second, I am not your pawn. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for God, for mankind, because it's the right thing to do." Zachariah stared at him, stunned. Dean shook his head. "What happened to you, Zachariah? What, you get tired of running things, so you think 'Oh, an apocalypse will solve all my problems.'"

"God wanted to destroy Lucifer," Zachariah countered. "It was written in his Word to come to pass."

"Not like this," Dean growled at him. "He had a plan, a purpose. We were meant to release Lucifer when we were certain we could kill him the second he was freed. Now…now, people are dying down there. God left us with instructions. Hell, I fell thinking you understood that and could take care of things up here." Dean shook his head again. "How could you forget our Father? How could He want this?"

Zachariah bowed his head, realizing what Dean said was true.

_It's about time,_ Dean thought as he watched Zachariah.

Dean stood up. "Now I gotta clean up your mess…again. You are not to interfere any longer. You stay up here. I'll let God deal with you."

With that, Dean left the angel there to ponder that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam pulled into the parking lot in front of the motel room, Bobby and Castiel in the back seat. He climbed out of the car and headed for the room, unlocking the door. Bobby and Castiel followed him inside as he turned on the light. He froze when he spotted someone standing at the window at the far end of the room, back turned to them: a certain someone with short-cropped blonde hair, faded jeans, and a brown leather jacket.

"Dean," breathed Sam, relieved his brother had returned.

Dean slowly turned to face them, moving so fluidly that Sam was taken aback slightly. As a man, Dean had been blessed with the natural grace of a hunter. Now, Dean moved with such angelic, supernatural grace that it seemed too surreal. With this observation came the sudden realization that the being in front of Sam was not his brother…it was Michael.

Michael nodded at Sam. "Heya, Sammy."

"So, it worked?" said Sam.

Michael faced Sam a little more, and black wings appeared in the shadows of the room behind him, stretching towards the ceiling before disappearing.

Castiel approached Michael a little. "Michael."

Michael turned his head to look at Castiel, nodding. "Castiel." The corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. "It's been a while."

"Yes," said Castiel.

Michael narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "You look…douche-y." Sam shot his head to look at Michael, eyes wide. Michael walked towards Castiel, a smirk appearing on his face. "Seriously, Cas, you couldn't have picked a better meat suit? Or at least change your clothes every once in a while, man."

"Dean?" asked Sam, hopeful.

Dean looked at him, smiling cockily. "Of course. Who else would it be?" Dean walked over to Sam, looking him in the face. "You said it yourself. I'm your brother. Nothing's ever gonna change that." Dean looked Sam up and down. "I gotta say…you're not what I expected."

Sam frowned. "Not what you expected?"

"Yeah, you see," explained Dean. "Angels can see people's souls. And you're…not what I expected."

"What does my soul look like?" asked Sam, curious.

Dean frowned, trying to place it. "Atlas." Sam gave him a questioning look. "Greek mythology…" Sam shook his head. "Geez, and I thought you were the college boy. That guy with the giant globe on his back. You look like you're just…carrying the whole weight of the world on you." Dean shook his head, giving Sam a look. "You should lighten up, dude. Global pressure does not look good on you." Dean headed for the room door. "Come on, let's get a sandwich."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You need to eat?"

"No, I don't need to eat," said Dean. He smiled. "Doesn't mean I don't want to." He headed out the door, calling back to them. "You comin' or not?"

Sam smiled and bounded after Dean towards the Impala.

* * *

As the four of them sat at a diner eating their meal, Dean looked over at Castiel, who sat in the booth silently.

"Come on, Cas," said Dean, giving his arm a slight nudge. "Eat with us. It won't hurt ya."

Slowly, Castiel took a spoonful of food and began eating with them.

"So, Dean…" began Sam. "What do you remember?"

Dean looked up at him, smile fading a little to be replaced by a look of nostalgia. "Everything. Battles, mostly. The Crusades…the Crucifixion…peace keeping…"

"Peace keeping?" asked Sam with a frown.

"Yeah, whenever something tragic happens, uh…someone gets assassinated, natural disaster strikes, country goes to war, terrorists attack…" explained Dean, "It's our job to move among the people, keep the peace, you know…make sure the huddled masses don't break out in mass rioting. You know what disaster does to people." Sam nodded as Dean went on. "But one thing I remember most…1975…I was sent to comfort a family who had lost a son in Vietnam…a family in Lawrence, Kansas." Sam's eyes widened. "In order to do that, I had to find a vessel. So I did, and while I was down there, I met a newlywed couple. They were…caring, wonderful, good people. And three years later…as I was standing at the edge of heaven to rip my grace out…I chose them to be my family."

"That's another question," said Sam. "Why did you fall? Was it because you were just tired of being an angel, or was it something else?"

Dean smiled, thinking about it. "Little bit of both. Anna was right…being a mindless drone that just follows orders all day long…it was getting old after a couple millennia." Sam laughed a little at that. "But mostly…I watched people down there. Grow old…sitting on the porch on a hot summer day eating ice cream…going to the movies on a Friday night with their friends…falling in love…having families…you know, enjoying life, living. I wanted that. I wanted a family, I wanted a life…a mom…a dad…" Dean looked up at Sam. "A little brother…so…I fell."

Sam smiled, staring at Dean. "Well…I'm glad you did."

Dean smiled for a moment before turning his attention back to his dinner. "Can we change the subject? That was a little too emotionally healthy for my taste."

Sam laughed as he went back to his food, too. "Sure."

"Lucifer will not be expecting an attack tonight," Castiel informed them. "Tonight is our best plan."

"Great," said Sam. "We can ambush him."

"Not we, Sam," said Castiel.

"What?" asked Sam.

"You and Bobby cannot come," said Castiel. "It can only be Dean and I. Only an angel can hope to defeat him."

"But, Bobby and I can—" started Sam.

"He's right, Sam," said Dean suddenly. Sam looked over at him. "You can't come. It can only be me and Cas. We have to take care of this tonight. I can't have you around to worry about."

"Dean, I can take care of myself," said Sam. "I took care of myself when you weren't around last year!"

"Sam, I mean it," said Dean. Sam's jaw clenched as he prepared to argue. "Please, Sam. I need to know that you'll be alright. Please do this for me."

Sam looked down at his plate. "Fine."

* * *

Dean and Castiel stood outside the warehouse where Lucifer was holding up with a few demons.

"Okay," said Castiel. "I will lure the others away. It's up to you to get to Lucifer."

"You don't have to remind me how important this is," said Dean.

Castiel disappeared from his side, and Dean waited for the demons to disappear. He stood on the hill, sensing for when Lucifer was the only presence in the warehouse. As the demon's presences disappeared one by one, Dean popped into the warehouse to find Lucifer standing by the door, waiting.

"Hello, Michael," said Lucifer. He turned to look at Dean. "Long time no see."

"Lucifer," said Dean, his jaw set. "You don't look surprised to see me."

"I had a feeling you'd come tonight," said Lucifer. "After all, when word of your return swept the angelic connections, I knew you'd come straight to me." He looked around. "Where's Castiel?"

"Taking care of your demon buddies," said Dean.

"They are no buddies of mine," said Lucifer. "Merely pawns in my game."

"Game?" said Dean. "That's what you think this is?" Dean shook his head. "Something major is broken in you. If you loved God so much, you wouldn't hurt his creation. How could you kill these innocent people?"

"Innocent?" smiled Lucifer. "They are not innocent. They're sinful…cheating, killing, envious—the list goes on." Castiel appeared next to Dean. "Ah, Castiel. I was wondering when you'd show up. This is perfect. I have you both right where I want you."

Dean frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's for me to know…and you to find out," said Lucifer. He clapped his hands, sending a flash of white through the warehouse as he disappeared.

Dean looked around, seeing him nowhere. "That was it? What the hell?"

"I am uncertain," said Castiel, frowning. "But I do not like it. We should go…now."

"I second that motion," said Dean.

They both materialized in the motel room that Sam was waiting at. They looked around, but Sam must have been out running an errand or something.

"That didn't work like we planned," asked Dean. "You got any other ideas?" Castiel didn't answer, so Dean looked over at him. "Cas?" Castiel was pale, and his eyes were drooping. "Cas, are you okay?"

"I…don't know…" muttered Castiel, his voice barely above a whisper. "I…feel…" He didn't finish his sentence, and collapsed onto the floor, eyes closed.

"Cas!" Dean called, and was about to rush to help him when he felt a wave of fatigue come over him. "Oh, hell…" He put a hand to his head as it practically spun on his neck. He saw the room topple on its axis as he plummeted to the floor.

* * *

Sam opened the motel room door, setting his bag of snacks on the table. As he turned towards the room, he spotted two bodies on the floor: one wearing a trench coat and one wearing a leather jacket.

"Dean!" Sam called as he rushed over. He flipped Dean over and stared into his face. Dean was looking up at Sam through half-lidded eyes. He weakly reached up for Sam's face. "Dean, what is it?"

Dean was trying to force his words out, but could barely make his voice heard. Sam leaned down to his face, listening intently. "Lucifer…spell…" Dean's hand fell to the floor, and Sam looked down to see that he was unconscious now. His face was deathly pale, and he hardly moved save for the sparse movement of his chest as he barely breathed.

"No…" Sam muttered.

He hauled Dean onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and moved out to the Impala. He opened the passenger door and set Dean in the seat. He rushed back inside and did the same to Castiel, placing him in the backseat. Sam rushed around the car, starting it up and pealing out of the parking lot towards Bobby's house. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Castiel, whose head lolled on the window ledge. Sam looked over at Dean sprawled on the bench seat next to him, growing more and more pale.

"Hold on, you two," said Sam, staring out the windshield. "Bobby's only fifteen minutes away."

_Don't you die on me, Dean…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam slammed the car into park, barging out of the Impala, and banging on Bobby's front door. The door swung open.

"What is it, Sam?" asked Bobby.

"Lucifer did a spell," said Sam. "What can heal an angel?"

Bobby's eyes darted back and forth as he thought quickly. "My best guess is holy water."

"Hurry!" said Sam, rushing back to the car.

He dug in the trunk, pulling out two flasks of holy water. He pushed one into Bobby's hands as he rushed to the passenger door. Bobby headed for the back door as Sam opened the door, kneeling next to Dean. He opened Dean's mouth, placing the flask against his mouth and tipping the holy water into his mouth. He watched as the water slid down Dean's throat, and waited for Dean to show some life. He heard a gasp of breath from the backseat, and watched Castiel sit up, good as new.

Castiel glanced at the holy water flask in Bobby's hand. "Good instinct."

Smiling, Sam looked down at Dean, but Dean hadn't moved. He was still as pale as ever.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Sam, panic growing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Castiel standing next to him.

"Just as the poison works slowly through him because he is an archangel, so the cure works slowly also," said Castiel. "Be patient."

Sam looked back at Dean, waiting. After a few moments, the corner of Dean's mouth twitched, and Sam straightened forward, anxious. Dean's head moved to the side, and his torso convulsed a couple times before his eyes opened and he gasped.

"Dean?" said Sam. "You okay?"

Moaning, Dean put a palm to his forehead. "Oh, man. For a fallen angel, he sure can pack a punch."

Sam laughed as he held a hand out to Dean, helping him out of the car. Dean stood up, wavering and flinging his arms out for balance.

"Whoa…" Dean muttered as he caught himself on the hood of the Impala. "Head rush…"

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean told him. "I'll be fine."

"We need another plan," said Castiel.

"You think?" asked Dean.

"What happened?" asked Bobby.

"He was ready for us," explained Dean. "We need something to catch him off guard."

"I propose we create a diversion—" started Castiel.

"Great, Sam can do that," said Dean. Sam looked at him, stunned.

"No, Dean, he cannot come," said Castiel.

"We did it your way the first time," Dean told him. "Look how that turned out."

"What made you change your mind?" asked Sam.

"You mean, besides Lucifer pistol-whipping us to death?" said Dean. "We can't do this alone. He's expecting us to keep you and Bobby safe, you know, angel versus angel. If we throw the two of you in there, he won't expect it."

"Throw us in there?" said Bobby. "What are we, cannon fodder?"

"You know what I mean, Bobby," said Dean. "If we have you two there, we'll win."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Sam. Dean looked at him, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

Sam approached the empty street, looking around for someone. He had ditched Dean, Bobby and Castiel, and had snuck off to settle this on his own.

"Looking for me?"

Sam turned to see Lucifer standing in the middle of the street. "Yeah, I am."

"What for?" asked Lucifer. "Here to try to kill me?"

"No," said Sam. He dropped the shotgun he was holding. "I wanna make a deal."

"A deal?" asked Lucifer.

"Yes," said Sam. He took a deep breath. "I'll say yes, but only if you promise to leave Dean alone. I'll be your vessel, but you have to promise that he'll be safe. Bobby, too."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Lucifer.

Sam sighed, glancing down at his shoes. "He's gotten more reckless than usual. He's certain that this new crazy plan of his can really kill you. I'm not so sure. From what he told us…I can't see it working. He'll just end up getting himself killed. This way…maybe he can still live to kill you one day."

Lucifer nodded, understanding what Sam was offering. He slowly approached the young Winchester. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam looked down at Lucifer's feet. "No." Sam looked up at Lucifer, despair filling his face. "But I have no other choice."

Lucifer stopped in front of Sam, holding out his hand for Sam to shake. "Then let's make a deal."

**I know it's so short, but it was the perfect cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam looked down at Lucifer's hand and back up at him, nodding. "But first…a little friendly advice."

"Oh, yeah?" said Lucifer, lowering his hand. "What's that?"

"You might want to watch where you're walking next time," said Sam.

A hand wrapped around Lucifer's throat, holding him in place. Sam whipped his lighter out, dropping it onto the ground. A circle of fire sprang into being around Lucifer, igniting the holy oil around him.

Lucifer looked up at Sam, pleasantly surprised. "Well, well, Sam. I never knew you had it in you. Good acting."

"He learned from the best," Dean muttered in Lucifer's ear. He was standing behind Lucifer inside the circle of holy oil, his hand wrapped around Lucifer's neck.

"Ah, Michael," said Lucifer. "Congratulations. You got me. The question is, how are you gonna kill me?"

"Like this," said Dean. He pulled a long, silver sword out of his jacket and rammed it into Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer convulsed as cracks of blue light shimmered out of his body. Dean twisted the sword as white light burst out of Lucifer. As Dean pulled the sword back out, Lucifer's body collapsed to the ground, dead. Sam stared down at Lucifer's body, and smiled up at Dean.

"You did it," said Sam.

Dean smiled at him also. "I didn't do it alone." He looked down at the circle of holy fire around him. "Mind helping me out here?"

Sam grabbed the buckets of water from their hiding place near a building, and dumped them on the ground. The water extinguished the fire, and Dean stepped out of the circle of scorched pavement. Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"That was awesome," said Dean. "Let's get back to Bobby and Cas."

Dean placed a hand to Sam's forehead, and zapped the two of them to Bobby's house.

"How did it go?" asked Castiel.

Sam smiled. "Lucifer is officially toast."

"He's dead?" asked Bobby.

"Killed him myself," said Dean.

"Good job, Dean," said Castiel.

Dean smirked at him. "And you doubted me."

"Are you ready?" asked Castiel.

Dean frowned at him. "Ready?"

"To remove your grace," said Castiel.

"Oh, right," said Dean. "Sure, go for it."

Castiel approached Dean, looking at Sam. "You'll need to step back." Sam complied, watching in anticipation. "This will hurt a bit."

"Whatever, just do it," said Dean, closing his eyes.

Castiel reached forward, punching his hand through Dean's chest. Dean's eyes opened, pain evident on his features. As Castiel groped inside of him for his grace, Dean's skin began to crack, blue light shimmering out from him. Dean convulsed as Castiel grasped the grace and pulled his fist out of Dean. The cracks disappeared, the light vanished, and Dean slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He rushed towards his brother, turning him onto his back. He began to shake him. "Dean, wake up!" Sam looked up at Castiel, slight anger in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"He has just become a mortal," said Castiel. "It will take some time for him to recover. He needs rest…but he will be fine."

Sam pulled Dean onto the couch in the living room, putting a blanket over him. Dean lay still on the cushions, resting.

* * *

_The darkness swirled around him, cutting him off from reality. Two doors stood in front of him. One was pure white, shining and glowing in the darkness. The other was golden, sparkling in the light from the white door. He stood in front of them, trying to figure out what was going on. As he tentatively reached out for the knobs, the doors burst open, flooding him with white clouds._

_Images flooded his brain: a winged being falling from the gates of heaven, a little shaggy-haired boy taking his first steps, flying among the clouds while watching over the people below him, the shaggy-haired boy handing him a wrapped gift—an amulet of protection, clouds of black smoke swarming him on a plain of an unknown location, the shaggy-haired boy—now a young man—laughing as he held up a small bottle of super glue in a diner, standing at the edge of heaven as he watched a young couple starting their new lives together, the young man singing along with him to Bon Jovi, the feeling of wind whipping by his face as he fell towards his new life, the young man laughing as they drove down the highway and listened to music coming out of the Impala's speakers—_

_His head spun as he tried to focus on one set of memories, but the second he tried, the other set of memories would barge into his head, competing for dominance. He groaned as he grabbed his head, trying to fight the images off._

* * *

Sam jerked up in his seat as he heard Dean groan. Sam got up and knelt on the floor next to the couch. Dean was grabbing his head, wincing in pain.

"Cas, what's going on?" asked Sam, worried.

"He is fighting his memories," said Castiel. "Both sets of memories are trying to dominate him, and whichever one wins, that's who Dean will be. We can only wait."

"You didn't tell us this was going to happen?" asked Sam.

"I did not know," explained Castiel. "This is the first time this has been done."

Sam watched, helpless, as Dean convulsed on the couch. His back arched off the cushions as he practically yelled in pain. Slowly, his features relaxed and he collapsed onto the couch. He was very still, and Sam waited with bated breath for the first sign as to who Dean was now.

Dean shifted his head to the side, burrowing into the pillow under his head. "Sammy…"

Sam's face lit up. "Dean." Dean's head twitched to the other side. "Dean, wake up. It's me, Sam." Dean's eyelids lifted, and he looked up at Sam. "Hey."

"Sam," said Dean. He tried to lift his head, but winced and collapsed onto the couch. "Oh, son of a bitch."

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy," said Dean. Sam smiled, laughing. "You think this is funny?"

"No, it's just…I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you complain," said Sam.

"I'll be sure to keep it up, then," said Dean. "Did we get him?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Remember, we trapped him in a ring of holy oil and you killed him."

Dean frowned in confusion, shifting through his recent memories. It suddenly clicked, and he looked up at Sam. "Oh, right. I did."

"Thank you, Dean," said Castiel, approaching him. "We will always be grateful. And you will never be called upon again to help us. You've down your duty."

"You did good, too, Cas," said Dean. "Thanks." Castiel nodded, and disappeared. Dean sat up. "So…life in paradise." He looked up at Sam. "What do we do now?"

**The end**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!**

**Public service announcement!**

I am not quitting fanfiction! I am currently working on printing and binding my current stories for my storage. When I am finished with that, I will work on my stories again.

I will first do a songfic (my first one). Then a season three story. Then a mermaid story. Then Don't You Cry No More 3. Then The Winchester That Wasn't 2. I'm excited about all of them!

I'll see you guys in a few weeks!


End file.
